The Advocate Chapter 1: The Applicant
COSG: The Advocate Chapter One: The Applicant 'Episode Body' 'Part One' -''Two months and seven days prior, November 8th, 2271 CE, London, England.'' “So, why does this job interest you… Mr. McCloud?” The suit asked as he skimmed over Taylor’s resume, with most of the interview process already out of the way. Each turn of the page resonating with in the bland lifeless office. The hand of the clock seemed to echoe like a hammer smashing metal with every passing tick. McCloud glanced around the room, pausing for a moment before reciting that line he had practiced so much, “Well I'mthe hardest worker you'll ever, accomplishment is what drives me, I always am looking to succeed and help those around me succeed.. I know looking back on my record you’ll see quite of few poor grades, all my fault of course, but I have been nearly flawless for three years now. Growing pains, I had, but they gave me the experience I needed to grow up, and those failures continue to be a driving force for me.” He stopped, the bravado he was speaking with seem to slip away as his face winced, “Now questions come to mind about my biotics and how if they’ll eff-effect uh, my performance. I assure you no such thing will happen.” He winced, wondering if that was even something he should of mentioned as he noticed the change in the interviewer’s expression. “And I know my degree may not be applicable for this particular job, but my minors combined show that I have more than enough experience for the job.” “Right.” The interviewer flipped through his interview sheets, and gave a disappointed smile, “Well, I’ll take this to my supervisor and if you’ll wait in the lobby I’ll be back to you shortly.” Sauntering back into the desolate waiting room, Taylor flopped down on a chair and released a well needed sigh of relief as he stared at the floor, trying to not take in the hypnotic white walls that surrounded him. His phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling it out to see who was calling he groaned reading the words “mum”. “Ugh, stop calling me Mum, I said I called you back when I was out.” He bemoaned as he slid the phone back into his pocket and leaned back. As his hand touched the metal chair a static shocked jumped through his body and he rolled his eyes as it passed. “The perks of being a biotic.” he mumbled as his eyes drifted towards the window, the city skyline at his viewing pleasure, locking onto the haunting Reaper memorial in the distance. It was ominous, like a dark cloud, almost significant to what he was feeling in that moment as he waited. 'Part Two' Tourist scoured the streets as vendors pleaded with them in desperate attempts to sell their products among the mix of humans and aliens crowding the road. A mix of colorful rope lights and neon banners marked by a variety of galactic languages decorated the entire commune, underneath the shadow of the dead Reaper that towered over the area, London’s Alien district. A man, decked in street fashionable clothing rested calmy, sniper rifle nuzzled into his shoulder as he peered through his scope, hidden by the urban camouflage of one of the many block complexes. Drapery covered the window he peered through and the gust of wind would quietly breach through, waiving his high top ever so. He bit his tongue as his eyes traced across the bustling view. “Do you have a sight on the target?”A gravelly voice questioned through the man’s ear piece. He rolled his eyes at the sounds, “Not yet Saelian. Lotta humans out here it’s hard to pick out just one.” “Well keep an eye out Troy.” “WeLl kEeP aN eYe OuT” Troy mocked under his own breathe as he took a peek back through his scope. His free hand felt one of the riot rounds near him. “Can’t wait to bean-bag this bitch.” *CRUNCH* The sound of chips smacking within the mouth of someone breaks through Troy’s conversation, he whips his head back to look at the human in the room within. Sitting on the sofa, his eyes peeking at his activated omni-tool, as his other hand dug into his bag of chips. Troy looked backed into his scope, trying to tune out the sound, and now also ignore the rumble in his stomach. “Those chips sure sound like they taste good huh Erinn.” “Yep.” Erinn muttered as he took another bite, “Should of got some.” Crumbs sprinkling down his puff hooded coat. A jealous scowled rose on Troy’s face before he looked at the looming Reaper above them. “Man how does an Alien district rise up underneath in the shadow of that thing.” “It's a monument to them honestly.” Erik informed as he continued eating. “Lotta aliens died fighting here in London during the war, a lot stayed, there kids found it symbolic to stay here too.” Troy grunted, “I guess. Seems creepy to me.” He glanced back through his scope, “What's the details on this guy?” Erinn pressed his glasses upward and looked over the display of his omni tool. “Niles Jacob, Welsh national, caucasian, brown long hair, brown eyes. 1.95 meters tall.” “We got a tall bitch! NBA wanna be huh?” Troy joked. “Runs with an entourage of other humans, hits alien-run organizations throughout London, accused of a litany of hate crimes across the city.” He glanced at his Omni-tool with some dismay, “Oh, a whopping 40,000 credits for him alive. Wooh.” Troy smirked, “Money is money baby, and jobs is slow to come by here on Earth.” “Do you have a line of sight on Iyra?” Saelian’s voice croaked through the mic like a raspy villain. Glancing through his scope, Troy searched the abundant streets for his Asari ally, “Nah, she probably being a incognito, something you could learn about.” He joked as he set his eyes on Saelian, the Turian stood stiff in the crowd, taller than most anyone else, with just a brown hoodie over his head. His blue skin peeked out from beneath the hood as his silver eyes searched the streets. “Looking like you stalkin’ an ex or something.” Saelian looked himself up and down before a scowl rose across his face. “Just keep an eye on the streets Troy.” “Yeah whatever.” The sniper mumbled to himself, “Homeless war veteran lookin’ ass.” His focus was once again distracted by the sound of Erinn gouging on his chips, and Troy could feel the growl in his own stomach. “So can I get some chips man?” Erinn’s eye twitched in annoyance, “If you wanted some chips you should of got some at the restaurant.” “Bum ass.” He coughed out as he focused on his scope again, “I gotta nail this perp anyway, bet Iyra takes me on a date if I do.” “No one will ever want to go out with you Troy.” Erinn exclaimed shooting down his friend before looking to his watch. “2:30, Niles should be making his appearance soon, locals say he swings by the street market to cause problems round this time.” Saelian searched through the bodies around him “Not seein’ any-” His eyes caught the sight of a towering human, his long dark hair swaying around his devilish grin as he poached through the street, his hands tucked in his overcoat. A posse of hoodlums followed alongside him, patronizing the alien street vendors as they went. “Target sighted.” Seeing the limbering man through his scope as well, Troy focused in “Oh I see the tall bitch too. WNBA lookin’ ass with that hair. He should be collecting rebounds not being a street goblin.” The group strolled pass an anonymous Saelian, and the Turian waited till they were several feet ahead before following behind, his hood up and head down as he tailed them patiently. He glanced ahead, at the end of the street rested a bookies building, “They’re gonna hit the betting center. Eyes up, and look for Iyra.” “You mean the bookies?” Troy corrected. “Whatever, just be ready Troy.” The Turian demanded, hinting off some distrust towards his teammate. As Niles and his men approached, they stopped just beyond the steps of the building. Niles glancing back just a second too late to see his turian stalker as Saelian dipped out of sight. He gave a nod to one of his henchman who posted up outside, as Niles and the other three entered. “ALRIGHT CUNTS!” Niles shouted im a thick accent as he flashed his pistol in the air storming into the bookies and alarming everyone inside. “I hate to walk in your thievery, but this right here is reparations you alien bastards!” His three goons drew their weapons and began to harass company of the room. Niles himself walked to the bookies counter, lifting one of his crane like legs onto the table, then hung over his knee as he smirked at the quivering salarian working the counter. “Since all you aliens want to come to my planet, take my jobs, my shops, my streets, I just figured me and my boys would come and collect on what’s owed. Make things even again, the way they should be. Afterall this is a human's planet.” His voice got soft as he tapped his pistol on the table and locked his devilish eyes on the Salerian, “So ugh hurry up would ya? Clean out them safes ya reptile.” The Salarian stuttered, “uh-uh-uh ye-yes si-sir.” He stammered as he stepped back to get the credit chips behind him. It was then, humming in from the background, a sharp, but rhythmic whistling caught the attention of Niles and his men, and the leader looked over with glazed eyes. In the corner of the room, her back to everyone was an Asari. Her foot tapped away as she continued whistling, music blaring from the headphones she adorned, her head down as she read off one the bookie displays, hands tucked into her track pants. Niles looked over to his larger henchman and gave him a nod. The man approached the Asari, gun aimed into her back as he yanked her around by the shoulder, “Hey you tentacle-headed bitch!” As she turned, revealing the feigned surprised face of Iyra Aldonia, her purple eyes shining. “Huh?” She muttered as she moved the headphones off her ears, showing no signs of concern. “This is a robbery! Empty your pockets and get on the ground.” He ordered with the gun still aimed. “Oh yeah, sure.” She spoke softly with no sense of urgency as she reached in her pocket and pulled something out, holding it to the brute. He looked down to her hand to see nothing but an open palm and in that moment of confusion Iyra lashed out like a lightning bolt. Her palm thrusting upward into the jaw of the the thug before sweeping his feet from under him with a kick. Catching his loose pistol in the air, dropping to one knee. She took aim at Niles just as the unconscious goon hit the floor. “Niles Jacob!” Iyra announced stoically with a grin, “You got a bounty on that racist head of yours and I’m here to collect it!” Niles yanked the bookie tender of the counter and pushed the barrel of his gun into the Salarian’s head, “Try me bitch and I take his head off!” He screamed as the other two men now focused their weapons on Iyra. The Asari smirked, “No offense pal.” Iyra chimed as she glanced at the Salarian, “This is business and you don’t have to be alive for me to finish it.” A look of sorrow rose on the Salarian as Iyra looked back to her target. “Just Niles here.” Niles face turned to one of fear as he was bewildered by her wondering what kind of psychopath he was dealing with, “You’re crazy! You won't just let him die?!” “Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.” Her finger slid onto the trigger. “You wanna’ find out?” She ventured with a smirk. Back in the block apartment room, Troy trying his hardest to focus while his hunger grew, watching as Saelian stared down the on guard henchman from the shadows on the street below. The crunching sound once again perpetrated his ears as Erinn took a seat next to him, digging into his bag. Troy felt his stomach growl again and sighed. “Look man can I please have some chips?!” “No! If you wanted some chips you should of got some chips at the store!” Erinn shouted as the crumbs fell from his mouth and he glared at Troy. Troy scowled and shoved Erinn who stared in awe for a moment before shoving him back, and like that an all-out push brawl broke out as Troy fought to grab the bag. Inside the tense bookies, everyone was stagnant in the moment, not a sound as Iyra and the thugs faced off, before suddenly… *CRASH* The glass window in the front shattered as the henchmen from outside was cast through it, smashing into the floor and rolling in front of Nigel as glass scattered across the room. Everyone’s attention turned to the window as now Saelian stepped in, hood still up swung up two mini-shotguns from his waist and aimed at the assailants. “Nigel Jacobs! You’re wanted for-” “SAELIAN?!” a stunned Iyra yelled as she gawked at her accomplice. “What around you doing here?!” “Iyra?!” Saelian shouted back in surprise taking his attention away from the thugs. Taking advantage of the moment, Niles swung his pistol at Iyra and fired. The piercing shot whisked towards her, but she reacted, diving quickly to the wall as the bullet smashed behind her. In that same moment the other thugs fired at Saelian, forcing the Turian to strafe, firing back as he slid behind a counter for cover returning fire over the top. “Go!” Niles yelled as he released the bookie and scrambled for the door along with his goons, sending several more shots towards the bounty hunters as he fled. Shots deflected all around as wood chips danced over Iyra’s head. She glanced over to Saelian in anger, “Don’t open fire we got civilians around!” “Oh I’ll just let them kill me then. Next time communicate with us a little better.” He grunted as both he and Iyra leaped up to pursue their target. As Iyra bolted out the door she looked back at the bookie keeper, “I’m sorry I wasn’t gonna let him kill you!” “Troy he’s making a run for it! Take a shot!” Saelian commanded into the communicator as he tracked behind Iyra. The sound of Saelian’s voice brought the hectic Troy back down as he battled Erinn for his food, the two untangled and Troy fell to the floor, grabbing his rifle and scoping in. His trigger finger pulling quicker than his eyes could settle as his rifle ripped its shot as he locked sight on a tall figure. The concussive round ripped into someone, but not Niles, as it impacted right Saelian's shoulder. Clearly, for just that second a scowl appeared on Saelian’s face as the non-lethal round smashed into him, and like that knocked him back into the bookies room and across the floor sliding to the counter where the clerk now looked down on him. Troy gulped in fear as he realized what he did, “Uh, damn.” “Troy, I’m going to kick your ass.” Saelian grunted into his com as he clenched his shoulder and hoisted himself up. “Iyra I’ve been inconvenienced, stay on his trail. I’ll try to intercept.” Iyra darted ahead, “What do you think I’m gonna do? Let him get away?” She mocked Saelian as she swayed in between the street goers. With a quick glance up at the street sign they were turning on, “We’re hitting leake street, they’re gonna make a run for the subway!” 'Part Three' The bustling echo of the door swinging open broke Taylor’s attention as his eyes thrusted down at his interviewer approaching. The apologetic smile on his face said it all, and Taylor knew the answer already as he stood up waiting for the confirmation. “Uh.” He stuttered, “Mr. McCloud, unfortunately according to my superiors, we are not considering your application. I apologize but thank you for your time.” Taylor couldn’t help but feel a wave of relief, not having to work at a job he didn’t want anyway, but he feigned disappointment as he reached to shake the man’s hand. “Well thank you sir. I appreciate the time.” The man returned the shake and smiled, “You seem like a great kid, I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” “No worries.” Taylor turned and headed for the elevator, holding a faint smile for a moment as the door closed. That smile was soon wiped away as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and already knew who it was. He groaned and looked to the ceiling as the elevator touched down, quickly stepping out and making his way out of the front door of the office. He reluctantly answered the call, “Hey mum. Well, I uh, I didn’t get it.” She barked back at him from the other end as he made his way down the sidewalk. “No mum, mum no, yes, I did everything right, yes I shook his hand. Yes mum! I just didn’t get it, it doesn't always work out. I’m sorry. I’ll keep trying, we’ll get some good news sometime soon, I’m sure of it.” Her voice now cooled down, “Yeah I’ll come over tonight, tacos for dinner? Believe. Yeah mum, just gonna hop on the trolly and I’ll head over. Love ya.” Hanging up the phone he continued on his way to the subway. The afternoon sun was beaming through the clouds now as he stepped onto Leake Street, eyes down and all focus on his phone as he skimmed through social media, flipping between memes and videos. A commotion ahead, the mumblings of something happening from those around him, forced Taylor's eyes upward. There, through the crowds of London he could make out a flurry of individuals barreling towards his direction. Unaware of what approached, he opted to stand aside, preparing to watch what was happening. Iyra pressed on in pursuit the thugs, and despite the growing presence of pedestrians, she was closing the distance, cutting and diving in between the crowds with ease. Niles anxiously looked back, taking notice that Iyra was drawing ever closer. “One of you do something!” He ordered. “I got us a distraction.” One of his thugs muttered as his eyes looked menacingly ahead at a cab that had just pulled over. A young woman was stepping out from its door unaware of the danger. Still trying to pick out what was happening, Taylor watched on curiously from the streetside as the men approached. What felt like an interest in a public squabble quickly changed as his heart stopped for a moment, watching one of the men reach into his coat as their path crossed with the girl stepping out of the cab. As if it was in slow motion he could see the silvery steel of the man’s firearm as he drew it out. Taylor’s eyes locked upward at the oblivious girl that was stepping out from her cab just as the thug’s arm began to move towards her. Not a single breathe escaped Taylor’s lungs, and one thought crossed his mind, these are bad guys. His body began to act, almost without a choice as he felt the tingle of biotic energy course up his arms, the blue aura resonating around him. Iyra froze as she saw the man take aim at the girl, she gripped her pistol almost raising it but realizing too many civilians stood in between her and the thugs. Piercing through from just out of view was Taylor, engulfed in a biotic barrier as he propelled like a freight train though, his powered punch crashing into the would-be shooter’s jaw. The fist driving him clean off his feet, cleaving him directly into the side of the cab as glass and chips of metal and paint blasted into the air. Niles stared back as his henchman was smashed into the vehicle, his eyes painted with horror. “There’s another one?!” He screamed as he and his remaining goon began to pick up the pace. A smirk rose across Iyra’s face as she looked at Taylor and sprinted by him, only offering a quick, “Thanks for that cowboy!” As she resumed her chase. Taylor, still not really understanding what just happened, was taken aback by the Asari as she ran past. “Huh?” He muttered as he looked at his hand, still flush with energy, and then to the gangster posterized into the cab, twitching. Remembering the girl his eyes shot over to her, she had fallen on the ground after the punch and only looked to Taylor now with shock and appreciation in her eyes. “Hey!” the shocked yet angered cab driver shouted as he stumbled out, “you wreck my car!” “Ah! I uh-uh um,” Taylor muttered trying to cool his nerves, “Are you alright?!” Within a second his eyes switch to the Asari chasing the others, and before the girl could responds, Taylor sprinted after them, the adrenaline flowing through his veins. “Ye-yes..” The girl coughed out quietly as Taylor was already halfway down the street, stride like a machine, leaving everyone in awe who had just witnessed the scene. Saelian now purveyed the scene as he tried to keep up, his eyes flashing between the beaten thug in the cab, the girl, and the human now in pursuit as well. “Iyra!” He said in his comm, “There’s someone else on your tail!” “I know! He helped me whoever he is!” Niles and his thug swung down into the subway, sprinting down the stairs as Iyra hopped the railing behind them, powering forward. Following behind, Taylor's energy was pumping as he slammed on the brakes and nearly skipped past the stairwell, adjusting and darting down the stairs. The two men fought their way through the crowds of subway goers, the flashing lights and bells of the departing tram ringing out. Niles forced his way into the closing doors, his eyes fixated on Iyra outside. The Asari cut through the crowd, jamming herself through the nearest tram door to her, picking Niles alert eyes through the pedestrians clogging the inside of the transport. As the train began to depart, Taylor, still outside stopped in his tracks for the first time since he joined the chased. “What am I doing?!” He thought to himself as his eyes searched for a way on the train, catching the sight of an overhanging walkway. His body acted again without warning as he sprinted to the top of the of the overhang. The train beneath him now moving with little left to pass. He took a deep breath and leaped from the top of the of the overpass, crashing down on the tram bellow and nearly falling off as he clinched the side of the train, and heaved himself back to the top. The thuds coming from above echoed in the train catching everyone’s attention, save for Iyra and Niles who's eyes remained fixed as the latter and he and his cronie crept further into the crowded tram. Taylor held himself steady as he laughed nervously, “The fuck am I doin?” he questioned out loud with a nervous chuckle. Saelian jogged down the stairs and to the overhand, only to see the train departing and Taylor on top, in which he gave the stranger an agitated scowl as the train left into the tunnel. Iyra pushed through closing the distance to Niles, and as she approached he reached for his gun. She lashed out a biotic whip of energy flying between the civilians and snapping the gun from Niles hands, shattering the window of the train as it fell out, alerting everyone on board that something was going on. From above the train the crash of the window breaking drew Taylor’s attention as the gun flew out of the tram. “Ok Taylor.” McCloud began to actually think now, “What do you do? What do you do?” He looked forward and could see a small glass ceiling atop the train just ahead. As the passengers inside went into a panic, Iyra dashed forward at Niles and the other thug. The latter stepping in front to shield his boss as Iyra unleashed a knee slamming into his gut, Niles following up with a wild haymaker from over his lacky’s shoulder. The asari swung her head beneath the punch and shoved the two backwards against the cart door. The cab’s occupats were now shifting around the brawl and a manic curiosity, mobile devices out as they sprawled to record the madness. Despite being outnumbered by the two men, Iyra’s swiftness, in and out punches as the two tried to fight her off left her untouched. Another knee and a shoulder shove from Iyra knocked Niles back into one of the seats as she then turned her attention to finishing off his goon. A swift one-two jab and a blasting front kick sent the man stumbling into the door. Niles bounced back now with another haymaker from behind, but Iyra, seeing him in the window’s reflection ducked down and thrusted her elbow backwards, impaling Niles in the sternum forcing a antagonizing shout of pain from the assailant as spit flew from his mouth. Behind her though, Nile’s henchman finally withdrew his pistol from his jacket, taking sight at the Asari from behind but a sudden clatter and crash broke the scene. McCloud shot down from the window above in between the two, and before the gunmen could react, Taylor slugged him in the gut with a biotic punch and whipped the gun from his hand, dropping him to the floor as he clenched his guy in agony. Iyra glanced back with a grin, “Oh hey again cowboy.” Taylor, still in a state of shock over everything he had done shot back a nervous smile as the asari then stepped on Niles’s chest and drew her own gun, aiming the pistol at her target. “Niles Jacob. I said it before, you’re under arrest.” The occupants of the cabin erupted in a chorus of cheers and applause. Taylor, finally wearing down his energy collapsed onto one of the seats and let out a relieved sigh, “I knew I was helping the right people.” He finally took a moment to pay attention to his surroundings, and the Asari he helped, he’d never seen one before but couldn’t help but be enamored by seeing some from truly out of this world. Her sharp almond eyes were almost a fluorescent violet, articulated by her eyebrow-like markings, and they didn’t break from the stunned Niles. A light array of purple freckles peaked through the teal of her skin. She was short, but long and lean yet stoic and strong. She looked over again to Taylor as the train was quickly coming to a stop, the distant sounds of police sirens echoing through the tunnels barely breached the inside of the tram. “Thanks again.” Iyra professed with a sly and confident grin as the the crowd of onlookers erupted in applause. 'Part Four' A dark hue had set upon the streets of London as rain began to pierce the cold air, dancing in front of the police and service lights of vehicles organized outside of the subway station. Troy, Erinn, and Saelian stood together in quiet away from the scene, a melodramatic silence floating around them as they watched Iyra yards away speaking with the officers. “What you think they're talking about?” Troy asked. “Probably how our payment is getting deducted.” Erinn guessed with a disgruntled expression. Staring blankly at the ground, Saelian spoke up, “I can't believe you idiots shot me.” “Blame Troy here.” Troy rolled his eyes and pleaded, “Man come on!” He turned his blame against the turian, “Maybe if you didn't rush in there like that, Iyra had it under control.” The Turian scoffed, “That girl never has anything under control.” She now approached her team, a cheeky smile attempting to hide the impact of bad news. “Well… the good news is, we're getting paid.” “And the bad?” Erin probed. “Our purse is getting halved.” She tried to keep the hopeful smile up for her team but a flock of disappointment fell over them as Saelian groaned in frustration. Shaking it off, Troy pointed out the bright side, “At least we gettin’ paid.” “Why they fucking us anyway?” Erinn asked. “We bagged our guy.” “Some crap.” Iyra began listing off, “Property damage, caused a public disturbance, got a civilian involved.” She became annoyed for a moment, “Hell half the blame should be on them, not dedicating police to the alien district.” Troy looked across the scene at the Taylor, “Oh yeah, so that guy.” He sat on the back of an ambulance in good spirits as paramedics checked him. “Dude was wild, who even is he?” “An idiot who could of got himself killed.” Saelian leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms as he chastised the human. Iyra stared across at the human, slightly galvanized by his intervention, “Whatever Saelian, helped out more than you did.” She pointed out as she walked away from her group and walked across the street towards the ambulance, towards Taylor, slowing down as she waited for the paramedics to disperse. He had an energetic smile on his face as he joked with the medical personnel, his leg pumping at the same time as his energy was still on high. As the paramedics walked away, Taylor glanced up to see the Asari as a look of surprise and slight nervousness shot across his face, still feeling the anxiety of everything that happened. “Oh, hey there again.” “Hey yourself.” Iyra smiled as she approached. “I just wanted to thank you, for jumping in like that.” She extended her a shake, “I'm Iyra.” “It's, it was no problem.” He reached out and shook her hand, “Taylor, Taylor McCloud.” He laughed to himself, “I really didn't expect my day to be like this, just went out lookin’ for a job.” Iyra plopped down next to him on the back of the ambulance. “Why'd you do it anyway? Jump in like that, that is?” Nothing but blank thoughts ran through Taylor's head as he tried to think, “I don't know, my body reacted. It seemed like the right thing to do. It was really dumb. I coulda’ died.” Iyra looked up at the moon in between the clouds as her mind flashed back to that same feeling she once experienced. “Well, it was the right thing to do that's for, took a whole lot of guts.” She shifted her view to the human, “Not half bad with the biotics either, you have military training or something?” “Nah, just kind of self taught honestly.” He looked over to Iyra's teammates across the way, the two humans looked to be bickering between each other, and the Turian glared at Taylor. “You and your friends, what are you guys? Wouldn't guess cops by the looks.” “Bounty hunters.” Iyra revealed, “Made a pit stop here on Earth, picked up this bounty. Didn't go according to plan, but it still worked out.” Iyra thought to herself for a moment before standing up and facing McCloud with a proposition. “So you said you were looking for a job huh?” The question took Taylor by surprise as he anticipated what was next. “uh, ye..yeah.” She smirked, “You got a lot of guts. My boss would like you. I may be going out on a limb here but you should come by the Spaceport tomorrow and meet him. Maybe we could find a spot for you.” “Me?” Taylor questioned in disbelief, “I'm just an average guy though.” He stumbled over his words, “You think I could be a bounty hunter?” “Average people don't have the courage like that.” Iyra pushed more, “It doesn't matter what you've done, but what you're willing to do.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small ID card, handing it to Taylor. “You got heart.” He looked over the blank card, only housing a small ID number and barcode. “What's this?” “That'll get you into our hangar. You should come by, give it a chance.” She paused as she smirked, “I mean unless you'd rather just stay here, on earth, living a boring life.” Taylor's interest was sparked, “On Earth? As in, you guys are leaving Earth aye?” He paused, “And I can just do this? Don't I need like training or, some experience?” Seeing the glee in McCloud's face, Iyra gave him a nod as she began to walk away towards her team. “Maybe I'll see you around cowboy.” Iyra walked away into the rain towards her colleagues as Taylor watched for a moment before looking to the card in his hands, and then to the sky. The stars were peeking through the rain clouds now and his mind began to race as he dreamed about the celestial bodies for a moment. “Maybe I got good news to tell my mum after all.” Appearances Characters *Taylor McCloud *Troy Curry *Saelian Praxiun *Erinn Winters *Niles Jacob *Iyra Aldonia Locations *Earth **London Vessels Category:COSG Category:WolfOfTheEast Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Stories Category:Chapters